Jurassic Potter
by dont.kill.me.please
Summary: What happens when Harry and co get sent to the island of Jurassic Park? Not compatable with OotP, HBP, and DH
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fic and I have no idea how it will turn out, it's kinda weird

**This is my second fic and I have no idea how it will turn out, it's kinda weird. It is for all of those HP and Jurassic Park fans. R for Violence, Character Death, and Sexual Situations. The reason it says no ships is because I am gonna surprise everyone, okay? This takes place 8 months after the first Jurassic Park Movie (I will be manipulating a couple things to fit my story) and during everyone's 6****th**** year at Hogwarts. This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is also based on characters and situations created and owned by Michael Crichton, various publishers including but not limited to Ballantine Books, and Universal Pictures, Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Chapter One: The Perils of Portkeys

Draco Malfoy was sitting sullenly in his compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle were there too, but they weren't much company. He had succeeded in knocking Pansy out just to get her to shut up, and the rest of the Slytherins kept their mouths shut. Staring blankly out the window, he wondered what this year would bring. He had received almost perfect marks, just a T in Divination, and who cared about that anyway? Staring at the quickly approaching station, he threw his robes on and prepared to reawaken Pansy. Blaise stood up as well and said,

"Hey, I heard that we're gonna have apparating lessons this year." He was apparently trying to say something important, but skipping around the point.

"Blaise, get to the point!" he said impatiently.

"okayokayokayilikepansy." Blaise spoke so quickly Draco could not understand him. When he raised an eyebrow in question, Blaise sighed.

"I like Pansy. I know you're dating her. God, I'm not supposed to like her, it just sort of…happened."

Draco smiled.

"it's okay, I broke up with her. Certainly you know that. She's a slut!" A happy tingle in his eye, Blaise shook Pansy's shoulder to wake her up.

"Pans, wake up and get your robes on. It's time to get our sorry asses off this train and up to school." Pansy grumbled something about getting back at him later as she pulled her robes on. Smirking at her, Draco ushered his friends, if you would call them that, out of the train, only to bump into the Golden Trio.

"Watch where you're going, Potty, Weasel, Mudblood." He sneered, shoving his way past them. Just then a fist connected with his face, knocking him flat on the ground.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" screamed Hermione, kicking him in the face. "YOU HAVE TREATED ME AND MY FRIENDS LIKE CRAP FOR SIX YEARS, AND I'M NOT PUTTING UP WITH IT ANY LONGER!" She grabbed his tie and dragged him up so his face was level with hers.

"Fuck, Malfoy, you are the biggest pile of shit I have seen," she whispered angrily into his ear. "One wrong move from you and you'll be heading to St. Mungo's—or your grave." Dropping him and kicking him in the head once more for good luck, she stalked out of the station up to where the carriages were waiting. Ron and Harry looked at each other in surprise and followed her with large smiles on their faces. Draco pushed himself to a sitting position. Not only was his nose broken, his head hurt like hell, and she had broken several other things. _This was worst that our 3__rd__ year_, he thought. _ I can't believe I'm doing this, but I must be very careful from now on. She probably meant it._ Grimacing, he stood, and Pansy and Blaise helped him to the last available carriage.

" Bloody hell, Hermione, we never knew you had it in you! I bet he's screaming for his mama!" exclaimed Ron as the thestrals tugged them up to the school. Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know what came over me, he just made me so angry."

Harry smiled, then patted her on the back.

"S'okay, he really deserved it."

Ron gave her a Cheshire cat grin. Without warning, he yanked her by the back of the neck into a kiss. Hermione gave a muffled reply, then moaned and kissed him back. Ron was just about to start using his tongue when Harry coughed.

"Er, yes, Ron, that is a fine way of congratulating Mione on her big success, but do ya think you can lay it off for a while?" he asked tentatively. Before Hermione could think of a retort, they had pulled up to the school, and Ron picked her up.

"Ron!" she squealed. "Put me down!" He gave her another Cheshire cat grin, but put her down. Smiling, she tugged them up to the great hall.

"I was talking to Professor McGonagall, and she said that there was something special planned for the sixth years. I can't wait to see what it is!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Mhm," muttered Harry, not really paying attention.

"Oh and Ginny told me to tell you she wants to break up with you."

"Mhm"

"I tried to eat a blast-ended skrewt, just to see what it tasted like!"

"Mhm"

"Harry, after the announcement we should go upstairs and shag"

"Mhm…wait WHAT?" By this point, Ron was doubled over with laughter, and Hermione quickly joined him. Harry shook his head, embarrassed, then dragged them both to their feet and separated them, for they had started kissing again.

"Now Harry, isn't it very impolite to interrupt people when they're snogging?" Ron asked, a little annoyed. Ron and Hermione were still passing soppy looks as they sat down at their table.

"Good evening, and welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. Just to let you know, our new Head Boy and Girl are Cho Chang and Zacharias Smith," said Professor Dumbledore in his very welcoming manner.

"Before we begin the sorting I would like to announce a very special event for the sixth years. Ten students will be sent on an exchange program to Costa Rica in Central America" Whispers broke out among the students.

"Those ten students shall be: Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Virginia Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Lavender Brown. These students have shown excellent schoolwork, so therefore they have been chosen."

As Dumbledore was talking, Ron whispered to Harry.

"I don't think Pansy got there without the help of ferret-boy, who always lets her cheat off of his stuff. I've seen it."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"The sixth years will be leaving immediately. In fact, why don't they just come now, our chaperones are here" Dumbledore continued, motioning to three figures in the doorway. Everyone gasped in surprise as Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks walked up to Dumbledore, Lupin carrying what looked to be a blackened basilisk fang. The ten lucky students ran up to the chaperones. Lupin allowed them to take a good look at the thing he was holding.

"Does anyone know what this is?" he asked.

Luna raised her hand "it's a claw from a Velociraptor. Daddy says they're just a famous as Nargles!"

"Screw your father, he's never right about anything!" Malfoy said angrily, sneering at Luna.

"Actually, she's right. Velociraptors are extinct, as well as all other dinosaurs. But, there is someone waiting for you there. We don't know how this deals with a lot of people, since it is new. So we will try the kids first." Lupin placed the claw on a table and rubbed his hands together. "I will now be putting you into completely random boy-girl pairs. Ron, Lavender"

"Hello, Won-Won!" (Groan from Ron)

"Harry, Luna"

"Draco, Hermione"

"What? Why do I have to be stuck with her?" (Simultaneously with Hermione)

"What? Why do I have to be stuck with him?" (Simultaneously with Draco)

"Neville, Ginny"

"Blaise, Pansy" (silent yes from Blaise)

Tonks tapped Lupin on the shoulder.

"Can we send them off now?" she asked.

"Okay. One." The kids reluctantly put their hands on the claw.

"Two." They braced themselves for the hook-on-the-belly feeling.

"Three!" they were sent whirling through the air. Suddenly, the claw crumbled, sending them tumbling into the unknown.

Draco felt the ground rush up to him and with a sickening thud, he hit pavement. Groaning, he lifted his head and looked at the other students. They were either moaning on the ground or standing and healing whatever injuries they might have obtained. Weasel was helping Mudblood to her feet, then eveloping her in a crushing hug.

"Um…Ron…I'm fine." she said, blushing. Potty was looking around.

"Well," he said, "I certainly don't know where we are, but I have a feeling it's not Costa Rica."

"Hey, look, there's a path!" cried Luna, pointing to a rather overgrown path to their right. Draco stood, brushing himself off.

"Kay. Get with your partner, and stay with them, no matter what. Try to keep at least one other pair in sight. If you or your partner gets lost, find another group immediately to help you track down your partner." he said. Potty got into his face.

"Since when are you in charge?" he asked angrily, his emerald eyes flashing.

"Since now. Go shag a tree," replied a smirking Draco, pointing to the nearest tree. With a glare, Potty stalked off to Luna, who patted him in the back.

"Now, smart ass, where are we?" asked Lavender. A sudden crack and a very high pitched noise that definetly didn't sound human caused them to turn in surprise, then huddle closer.

"I don't know," Draco replied, a little scared.

"But we're not alone"

**(A.N. sorry, just realized that Luna and Ginny are 5****th**** years. Well, screw that! I also realize that Sirius is supposed to be dead. Screw that, too! By the way Ginny's full name is now Virginia—I like it better!:) )**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi

**Hi! Next chapter, a lot more exiting. Special thanks to RedHeadReader and The Good dr., my first reviewers. :smiles and jumps up and down on crutches: smileys**

Chapter 2: Transition

"Everyone get behind me!" shouted Draco. Hermione looked at Luna, who was just staring at the small, scaly thing standing in front of her. Harry grabbed her and dragged her behind Draco, in an attempt to keep her safe. The scaly creature flicked one of its clawed toes, and Hermione recognized their portkey. Or at least it looked like what their portkey had been.

"Velociraptor," she whispered. "It's a Velociraptor." Ron stared at her.

"A what?" he asked.

" A Velociraptor. Its claw was what our portkey was made of" answered Luna in her dreamy voice

"Aren't those things supposed to be dead?" Draco asked. It was meant to be calm and collected, with a bit of a sneer, but it came off as frightened. No one was surprised. Suddenly, Blaise whipped out his wand and cried, "Stupefy!" the Velociraptor fell to the ground, stunned. Hermione conjured a few brick walls.

"If there was one, there will be more," she explained, seeing the group's confused looks. They were now fenced in, on top too. But when the banging and shrieking and clawing started, Pansy whispered, "Fuck".

"Get with your partner," cried Draco as a small hole was created in one of the walls. Ron released his protective hold on Hermione and let Lavender latch onto his arm. Hermione unwillingly grasped Draco's hand, seeing all the others do the same. Draco looked startled for a second, but squeezed her hand reassuringly. She could hear Ron gagging behind her. Suddenly the wall broke through, and the battle began.

**Don't kill me please ;) it's incredibly short, and a cliffy. I know. BUT FIRST DRAMIONE ACTION! Yays. So, the reason this was so short was because I couldn't think of anything. Here's a Challenge. The next chaper will be written by a reviewer. There can be slash, but if with Draco or Hermione, it Can't be willing on their part. I will credit the reviewer. So,**

**When the sun shines in rainy weather**

**You'll know that I am together**

**With a full inbox of reviews**

**Only one that can make it happen is yous**

**Now it's time for you to scroll down**

**Click the button that'll take you to review town**

**Or else be cursed by Hagrid's pink umbrella**

**Ella**

**Ella**

'**ey**

'**ey**

'**ey**


End file.
